Cancer
The Constellation The Crab constellation has one inhabited planet, Cancer, and four moons—Elara, Orion, Galene, and Thebe. Ninety-eight percent water, Cancer looks like a ball colored every shade of blue and streaked with barely perceptible slices of green. There are hundreds of low-lying islands scattered across the globe, and Cancrian cities are built on massive pods that float calmly on the sea’s surface, like giant, half-submerged anemones. Cancer’s largest structures—buildings, commercial centers, schools—are secured with anchors. The water is clean and roaring, and tiny whirlpools occasionally form, swirling in various hues of blue—as if the ocean were made of paint. The pod cities light up the horizon with their gleaming, cascading buildings and sun-bleached streets—from high up, they look like massive lily pads cradling Cancrian communities in their palms. The pods that hold the most populated cities are so vast it’s easy to forget you’re not on land—except when a shift in the planet’s core triggers powerful ripples. There are also security outposts in the sky, reachable by aircraft, and a handful of underwater stations that have never been used. They were mainly built for protection, in case life above water is ever threatened. The People Personality House Cancer represents Nurture. Its people are loving, brave, compassionate, loyal, and selfless, and can also be quite clingy, self-absorbed, and moody. As represented by House Cancer’s symbol of the Crab, Cancrians are hard on the outside but all heart on the inside. Since they love more deeply than others, their hearts often pack more armor. Physically Cancer has the widest range of skin colors in the galaxy, but all Cancrians have two physical traits in common: their curly hair—which spans every shade but is often bleached from so much sun exposure—and the color of their eyes, which always reflects the Cancer Sea. Cancrian irises range from the softest of sea greens to the deepest of indigo blues. There’s a soft warmth in the way Cancrians speak that makes you think of small town hospitality. The Technology Cancrians believe knowledge is like water — fluid and ever-changing – so they carry with them a Wave, a small golden device shaped like a clam. The Wave provides an interactive way of recording, reviewing, and sending information; and the moment it’s opened, holographic data blooms out and streams all around: news, messages from friends, updates, and more. The Government Cancer is run by consensus. It’s managed by the Matriarchy, the eldest Mothers of the planet’s twelve founding families. Cancer’s Guardian acts as an arbiter and advisor to the governing body, and she has an equal vote with the rest of the House’s representatives. It’s a matriarchal society, where women often run the household. Children inherit the mother’s surname, and likewise husbands take on their wives' last names. Caring for loved ones is the top Cancrian priority and broken families are rare. The Matriarchs make sure every child has a home. The Guardian Holy Mother Origene Candor — Beloved by her people for her good deeds toward the less fortunate, she is also one of the galaxy’s foremost experts on the Psy, or the Collective Conscious, second only to Guardian Moira Willow of House Virgo. When the attack on House Cancer takes her life, the stars choose sixteen-year-old Rho Grace to take her place. Holy Mother Rhoma Grace — One of the youngest Guardians in the galaxy, she is eager to prove herself and to help her people through the devastation caused by the attack on Elara. After seeing a vision of Ophiucus she decides to address the Plenum, which decides to send an armada with Rho at the helm. After taking Ophiucus on alone, he attacks the armada. Once safely back on Aries, Rho is ousted as Holy Mother and the title shifts to one of her advisors, Agatha. Interim Holy Mother Agatha Cleiss — Agatha is Holy Mother until the stars reveal Rho's replacement. Not much is known of Agatha's time as Holy Mother, but it is evident that she was instrumental in coordinating Cancrian resettlement efforts on Capricorn and Gemini. When they meet again on Taurus, Agatha tells Rho that she believes Rho is still the true Holy Mother. Category:Signs